Destiny of Thunder
by Pokepal Karai Natsume
Summary: The story of Pikachu through his own eyes. Discover how he stumbled upon his destiny, in a story Ash Ketchum doesn't even know the half of!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, or Pokemon related topics. It would be awesome if I did though. **

"Thunderbolt!" He commands. I carry out the attack on my opponent without hesitation. That was one of the first things I had learned. Obey the command immediately or get hit by the opponent. In the wild, I wouldn't have been so fortunate. This game didn't have any limitations there. If you got attacked, you had to defend yourself, or that was it.

At first I had been totally reluctant to listening to him at all. Before him though, there was that man named Professor Oak who found me. It was just outside of Fuchsia City. Fuchsia had been my home for the longest time, until the day something very peculiar happened to me. After the incident occurred Professor Oak found me and brought me to his lab. There, he tried to put me inside of a Pokeball. I wouldn't stand for it.

I wasn't a Pokemon, and wasn't about to be treated like one. Or, at least, I wasn't always a Pokemon. I had a dream to be a Pokemon Master. I was about to start my journey. I had planned on going to Pallet town to get a starter Pokemon from Professor Oak. I had not intended on becoming one of his starter Pokemon.

I had lived in Fuchsia all my life. I could have gotten my Pokemon license any time I wanted to, but I was kind of preoccupied for a while. On my tenth birthday, I had joined the Pokemon Ninja Academy, which was also the Fuchsia city gym. I studied the Ninja arts there for a while under the leader's sister. After four years I decided that being a ninja was fun and all, but I had really wanted to be a trainer after all.

I was making my way to Pallet Town when I first heard the rumors. Rumors about a certain Pokemon. I didn't think there was any truth to them, so I went on. Other trainers had gone looking for this Pokemon to find out if what they heard was truth. But the Pokemon they sought was a fire type. The only way I figured it could do what they claimed it could was if it had psychic abilities.

There was no reason for me to go chasing after myths as they had. I went on. I had been in Celadon when I heard this. To get to Pallet town without taking up too much time I'd have to first go through Saffron City. Then from there I would pass through to Vermillion, and take the Diglett Cave shortcut to Viridian, which is right next to Pallet Town. That's how I had planned it.

I didn't expect something to sidetrack me. While passing through Saffron, I found that Pokemon. The one all of the people from Celadon were searching for. I couldn't help but wonder when I saw it. Was it true? Everyone gets curious sometimes. It couldn't be true. It was too ridiculous to be. Still I had to know. Curiosity forced me to find out. The Pokemon was sleeping, so I didn't think it would notice.

I walked up to it and touched one of its nine tails. Suddenly it jumped up and screamed. It growled at me and its eyes turned red. I lost consciousness. I must have. However, while I was out I could remember hearing a voice. "He bothered you Ninetales?"

"Nine! Ninetales!"

"Okay then. I'll send him back to where he came from. He won't bother you there. However, I have a feeling that we'll meet him again."

"Nine!"

The next thing I knew I was waking up next to the Ninja Academy. I was lying in the grass. I noticed something was wrong when I stood, and everything was much larger than I was. I walked from the academy and into town. Everyone was taller than I was. Even the little two year olds were. Something wasn't right about that. I passed by one of the shops where mirrors, clocks, watches, and cosmetic supplies were sold. I looked into one of the mirrors that was on display.

I couldn't believe it. There was no way in the world that this could have happened to me, but it had. I couldn't explain how, nor did I even know how. The last thing I had remembered was that Pokemon, and those voices. That Pokemon may have had something to do with it. Perhaps the Celadon people's crazy talk was true after all.

Now I was a Pokemon. I wasn't dreaming. I found that out quickly. I had gone back to the Ninja Academy where there were less people out and about. It then occurred to me that this could all be a dream. I banged my head against a nearby tree. That was a mistake. In my daze I heard a voice.

"Well, hello there." I looked up into the face of a man carrying a handful of groceries. "I didn't know that Pikachu lived near Fuchsia City."

"They don't.," I said, without really thinking about it. I then realized that people couldn't understand Pokemon, maybe he couldn't understand what I'd said.

"Would you like to come with me to Pallet Town?" He asked. I didn't know what to do. He probably couldn't help me. He couldn't understand a word I said.

"Nope" I had to say it anyway. It just felt right to reply. Apparently he took that as a 'yes'.

"Alright then!" He said, picking me up with his free hand and setting me on his shoulder. "Let's go."

It took us three days to reach Pallet Town. During that time he was quite nice to me. He shared his food with me, and told me who he was and what he did for a living. He didn't have to do that though. I already knew who he was. Professor Samuel Oak. Everyone knew that. I wished he could understand me though. That would have made things a bit easier.

Upon reaching his lab in Pallet Town he let me into the open field where he kept most of the Pokemon that he trained. I found that they could understand me, so I told them what had happened. None of them believed me though. They thought I was nuts! It was no use. None of them would ever believe me. So, after a while, I quite trying.

After a few days a Pokemon came up to me. It was a Psychic type named Alakazam. "You're new here. Would you mind telling me why the professor brought you here?"

"I don't know why myself," I answered. "He just asked me to come."

"I see. He doesn't know, does he?"

"Doesn't know what?"

"That…..you're really a human." How did he know?

"How would you know that?" I asked him.

He looked around at the other Pokemon before providing me with an answer. "I heard an Oddish talking with the Professor's Pidgey. They were laughing about some lunatic Pokemon claiming to be a human. When you got here I could sense that you were different somehow. It must be true."

"It is," I said, looking away from him. "There's nothing that can be done about it though. No one understands me!"

After a while of silence, he said, 'There is a way for you to be changed back.' At that I turned back to him.

"What way?"

"Find the one who changed you into a Pokemon." He answered. I thought back to that day. From what I could remember, it was another Pokemon.

"I think a Ninetales did it," I told him. He stared at me with the same eyes as the others did when I told them my tale. He gave me the look that clearly said that he thought I was crazy.

"A Pokemon does not possess that power," He said slowly. "At least, a Ninetales does not."

"What about the curse?!," I asked. " Everyone in Celadon City was talking about a Ninetales being able to cast a curse on someone if they touched one of its tails. I found a Ninetales and touched its tail. Then it got made at me and…..I don't remember. When I woke up I was a Pikachu."

" Ninetales do have the power to cast a curse on someone.," Alakazam said. " But if that Ninetales had cursed you, you wouldn't be standing here right now. As human nor Pokemon. The curse banishes the person to a shadow world of spirits for one thousand years. They are neither living, nor nonliving. They are….just….there."

" So, a Ninetales can't turn a human into a Pokemon?," I asked. I was sure that the Ninetales had something to do with it. Maybe it had only used a Hypnosis attack on me. After all, there _was _someone else there as well. I heard someone else. I'm certain of it. I don't know why, but I didn't mention that to Alakazam. I had decided not to for some reason.

After a few months at the lab, Professor Oak approached me with a Pokeball in hand. " Pikachu, four trainers are going to be coming to Pallet Town to choose a starter Pokemon soon. I only have three starter Pokemon. Charmander, Bulbasaur, and Squirtle. I want you to be the fourth."

I looked to Alakazam for advice on this. He told me that I should go, and perhaps I could find out who had done this to me some day. I had a problem with that. For one, I wasn't about to take any orders from some Pokemon Trainer. Mainly because I wasn't supposed to be a Pokemon in the first place. Secondly, I wasn't about to let someone stuff me into a Pokeball either.

" I won't do it!," I said, still feeling the need to say something. I knew he wouldn't understand a word of it, but I just had to answer the professor. He didn't seem to understand.

" Alright then!," He said happily. " The trainers will be here in about three days. When you're with a trainer, you have to travel in a Pokeball. See? Like this one." He showed me the Pokeball. He had put a lightning bolt sticker on it. I jumped up and slapped the ball out of his hand. There was no way he was gonna get me into one of those things.

" What's wrong?," He asked. I pointed to the Pokeball. " You don't like it?" I nodded. " You don't have to go into the Pokeball right now. You're going to have to be in one when the trainers arrive though." I turned and walked away from him. There was no way in the world he would ever get me into one of those stupid things. Two nights later, before I went to sleep, Alakazam came up to me.

" You know, tomorrow might be a big day for you."

" How so?," I asked. I didn't see this as a good thing.

" As I said, this can be helpful. Along with a Pokemon trainer, you may be able to find out who turned you into a Pokemon."

" Whatever," I said. I fell asleep there in the grass. I had gotten used to the sleeping outside. At first I couldn't stand lying on the ground, but it seemed to have gotten softer as I grew more used to it. I didn't care to go anywhere with a Pokemon trainer, nor was I worried about finding out who did this anymore. I doubted I would ever find that person.

When I awoke the next day, Professor Oak came up to me again. " It's time for you to get into the Pokeball now Pikachu." There was no way. I shook my head at him. " You have to. Just until a trainer picks you as a starting Pokemon." Still, I refused. He tried tapping me with the Pokeball to catch me with it, but I jumped out of the way and shocked him with a strong electric attack. Until that point, I didn't even know how to use electric attacks.

I must've just learned how to then. He fell to the ground, stunned. I took that opportunity to find a place to hide. There was a huge tree in the area that would be perfect for hiding in. I ran to it and started climbing up when I heard Alakazam's voice. " What are you doing?"

I jumped down. " I'm trying to hide from Professor Oak. That's what I'm doing."

" Why?"

" First of all, he wants me to go into that stupid Pokeball. Second of all, I don't want to go with any Pokemon Trainer."

" You have to," He said. " It's your destiny. Just as it is the trainer's destiny to find you. Together, you and that trainer who will choose you will be legends."

" Whatever," I said. I wasn't exactly listening. I heard what he said, but it didn't quite get though. I started climbing the tree again.

I heard him sigh. " I'm sorry, but I have to do this. Hypnosis!" I could feel myself fall from the tree, although I didn't hit the ground. At least, if I did, I couldn't fell it.

When I woke up I was in a small round space. I knew instantly that I was inside of the Pokeball. I didn't like it. I never had liked small enclosed spaces to begin with. Since I didn't know that I could do to break out of it, I stayed in the Pokeball for a while. It wasn't long until I was suddenly outside of it. I was standing on the professor's lab table.

In front of me was the starting Pokemon trainer who was to take me with him on his journey. He stood there in his pajamas with a big grin on his face. " Professor he's perfect! He's so cute! He's the best of all!"

" You'll see," The professor said, rolling his eyes. Apparently he remembered my temper. The trainer reached out and grabbed me. I took that chance to shock both him and the professor. Reason one, I didn't want to go with this trainer. Reason two, he called me cute, and I'm a _guy_! He can call a girl cute all he wants, especially if she isn't fourteen. But a dude? That's a little weird, and insulting.

I didn't quite get along with this trainer named Ash. The professor had given him rubber gloves so that I couldn't shock him. His mother had given him rope for who knows what, and he decided to use it to drag me along with him. I hated the entire idea of being someone's Pokemon. I was supposed to be the trainer. When he had first asked me to battle a Pokemon for him, I refused. He had wanted me to help him catch a wild Pokemon.

I still didn't want to be his Pokemon. So, I wasn't going to follow his orders. When he untied me and told me to go and get that Pidgey he saw, I had decided to climb up a tree. If he wanted Pokemon, he could get them himself. It was funny watching him. He actually did try to catch the Pokemon without my help. After a while, the idiot ended up getting a Spearow angry at him.

After that, it was a whole flock of Spearow. They chased us down, and Ash did what he could to protect me from them. After what I had done to him, he still wanted to protect me. I had been trying to make him hate me, that way he wouldn't want me to go with him anymore. He really seemed to care though. I saved him from the Spearow that day. I didn't quite know why at first. Perhaps I figured I was returning a favor.

I realized that wasn't the case. I had seen in him that day the kind of nobility I had wanted to have as a trainer. I figured that maybe, Alakazam was right. Perhaps this was my destiny after all. I decided to stay with him after that. I did follow his orders, and soon didn't even care that I was now a Pokemon.

After a while, I had also forgotten about finding out who turned me into a Pokemon. I did find a clue as to who did it though. This came forth when Ash went after his fourth Pokemon League badge. After a run in with Team Rocket, who, for some reason are always trying to steal me from Ash; he decided he wanted to go and face the gym leader in that town.

Before the battle began, the leader had said a few words to Ash. I felt as though I knew her voice from somewhere before.

_You don't remember?,_ It was telepathy. Ash couldn't hear it. It wasn't meant for him to hear. _Don't you remember when you got my Ninetales angry at you?_

That's it! It was her voice that I had heard. _ That's right. _

So then she's the one who did this! _Actually, no. I do have psychic abilities, but I don't possess that kind of power. I only sent you back to that Ninja Academy that you came from. _THEN WHY AM I A POKEMON?! _It's your destiny. _

That's what Alakazam had said. After that psychic chat…..the battle against her started. She sent her Pokemon onto the field sleeping, which was very perplexing. Why would she do that? I soon got my answer. It was because her sleeping friend was about to evolve. When it evolved into Kadabra, Ash panicked. Okay, he didn't panic. He was nervous though. He panicked when he found out that Kadabra could control me with its psychic powers. I have to admit, at that point I was panicking too.

_You have questions about your destiny._ While she was using her telepathy to tell me this, she also had her Kadabra making me dance around in circles. _You may find your questions answered. Or not. It all depends on if that trainer of yours has what it takes to defeat me. I doubt he does, but if he should happen to, then you have to find a trainer named Morty in Ecruteak City. That's in the Johoto region. He knows more about it than I do. _

After she had finished with what she had to say, she had Kadabra actually attack. Well, she had him throw me against the ceiling a few times. Until Ash finally decided just to give up that match. Twice more and he managed to beat her. I never thought of it as an official win for him, since he didn't exactly knock out her Pokemon in the end. Still, he got his badge.

Before we left, the leader Sabrina said one more thing to me. _It will be a long road ahead before you reach Ecruteak. Just don't forget to ask Morty about what happened. He knows, and he can understand you. _

It was a long road before we got there. After Ash won all of his badges in the Kanto region, we had gone on to an area known as the Orange Islands. While there, Ash was chosen to participate in a local tradition on one of the islands. He had to find three ' treasures' and take them to where they were supposed to go. I don't know how, but I could sense where the treasures were. I felt drawn to them for some reason.

I helped Ash to gather them. It was difficult because we were also fighting off a crazy Pokemon collector who had taken a Moltres and Zapdos, thus unleashing their fury. We had managed to calm them with the help of the Pokemon Lugia, and those treasures we had to gather. We had saved the world from certain destruction.

Lugia stayed around a while before leaving us, but not for long. He too had the ability to use telepathy, and unbeknownst to Ash, Lugia had spoken to me before leaving. " With the help of you and your trainer, this world has been saved. If you're still questioning your destiny, think back to this day, and remember what you and your friend have accomplished." With that, he dove into the sea and left us. He was right. We had saved the world. It was incredible, but true. It also made me think more about what he said about destiny. I had to remember to see this guy Morty in the future. At this point I didn't really care that I was a Pokemon anymore, though I was curious as to who was responsible for it.

After Ash won the Orange League Tournament, we went on to the Johoto region. It was a long while before we arrived in Ecruteak City. By that time I had almost forgotten the reason why I was supposed to find Morty in the first place. We met him when Ash went searching for the gym. We ended up in a burned down tower that was formerly known as the Tin Tower.

We met Morty there, and he explained a few things about the tower to us. He told us about the Pokemon Ho-Oh, and what had happened to that tower centuries before. It was quite interesting. I thought about it for a while that day. At least, until Team Rocket decided to show up. Ash didn't have the chance to battle Morty that day, due to Team Rocket.

That night, we stayed at the Pokemon Center. Ash discussed his battle strategies with Misty and Brock. They had been traveling with us for quite a while, and were good friends to us both. After Ash thought he had a good strategic plan for defeating Morty the next day, he went to bed. I….on the other hand, couldn't sleep. I couldn't stay there either. I had a feeling that if I waited any longer, I wouldn't get the answers I was looking for.

I managed to sneak out of the Pokemon Center, and make my way back to the old, burned down tower. I don't know what compelled me to go there. It was deserted, except for a few Gastly lurking nearby. The night air was somewhat cold. The moon shone bright in the star filled sky. A slight fog had settled around the tower, probably made by the ghost Pokemon.

I walked into the dark tower, not caring about what might be lurking within. I walked down a rickety staircase in the corner of the room to the bottom floor. That's where a picture of Ho-Oh was hanging on the wall. I stared at it for a while. Ash and I had seen the Pokemon before, and Morty seemed to deem that as a really good sign. Perhaps it was. I had never thought much about it.

" Hi Pikachu." It was Morty. I had halfway expected him to be around the tower. I turned to him. He was standing right behind me, staring at the picture. " You seem interested in that Ho-Oh."

" I am," I answered. I had decided that whether other people could understand me or not, I would always answer their questions. It just seemed, abnormal not to do so. " It's an interesting Pokemon."

" Yes it is," Morty agreed. " It's amazing that you and your trainer have actually seen it. I would give anything to see Ho-Oh in real life."

" You do seem to know a lot about Ho-Oh.," I said.

" Yes," Morty said. " It's my dream to meet Ho-Oh some day, and I know that I will." It then dawned on me that he seemed to have understood every word I said to him.

" You can understand what I'm saying?," I asked him.

He nodded. " Of course. It's not that hard to understand Pokemon language. That is, if you've been studying as long as I have."

" That's kind of cool," I said, and then I remembered why it was I had come. " Morty, I was told that maybe you could help me with something."

" What is it?," He asked.

" Morty, I don't think you'll believe this. I…I'm actually a human."

Morty stared down at me a moment, and his eyes widened. " It can't be! The prophecy?!"

" Prophecy?," I asked. " Is that something I should know about?"

" Y-yes!," He stammered, grabbing me and running up the steps as fast as he could. " Come on! You have to come with me." Evidently he _did _know something I didn't. He ran to a large white tower right next to the fallen one. It was the new Tin Tower, built to replace the old one. He turned on the lights to the entire place once he entered, and then located a staircase leading upwards. He took me up quite a ways before finding the floor he sought. He set me down on a table in the center of the room, and went to a bookshelf that sat next to the back wall.

He looked through the titles, and when he found the choice book he laid it on the table. " There's an ancient story that foretells something like this happening." He flipped through the book until he found a page that said, ' The Chosen Ones.' That's when he started reading to me from the book. " We of the Tower doubt that the Ho-Oh will ever return. The world of future generations will be corrupted by the same darkness that has destroyed this sacred place. The only thing that can save our world from itself, and possibly re-forge the bond between the humans and Ho-Oh are the Chosen Ones."

" Wait a minute!," I interrupted him. " What's that got to do with me?"

" I'm getting to it," He answered. Then he continued his reading. " Arise the Phoenix. Call forth the Thunder. Born from what is no more, healed by the storm, there is no stopping the Chosen Ones. Trainer and Pokemon, both the same. What one shall soon come to realize is that he is no different than the other, and the other shall know the same. Our prophecy will indeed come true, the day a human becomes a Pokemon, and meets the Chosen Trainer. As only a human can be the Chosen Pokemon, for this bond to reform."

Morty then closed the book. I stared at him. I really didn't understand much of that at all.

" Please tell me in plain English what you just said," I told Morty.

He sighed and then slightly laughed. " Basically, you were meant to become a Pokemon, in order to help save the world. Not only that, but to help out Ash and go on adventures with him."

" Save the world?," I asked. " I did that already!"

" That's not what I mean," Morty said. " You'll figure it out later. It's also trying to say that you and Ash are the keys that will help humans and Pokemon better understand each other from now on. If that happens, the Pokemon Ho-Oh will return, and so will peace to this planet."

Still, I didn't quite understand. " Then what about that stuff about Thunder and a Phoenix?"

Morty smiled. " That's talking specifically about you. It's as if the book's referring to you by name. A Phoenix arises from ash, and Thunder refers to you. It's okay if it's hard to understand. The book was written just after the original Tin Tower burned down. That's quite a while back."

" Oh…," I said. " So, I really was meant to become a Pokemon? I still don't understand how! How does a person just all of a sudden become a Pokemon?!"

" I don't know," Morty said. " Some things are just left a mystery." A Gastly floated through the wall and came up to Morty.

" It's late. Will you be teaching your morning class?"

" Yes Gastly," Morty answered. " Of course I will." Gastly then just seemed to fade into the air. " Stop showing off."

" Fine!," Came Gastly's voice, seemingly from nowhere.

" You should go back and get some sleep now. If Ash decides to use you in our match tomorrow, I'm not going easy on you. You're going to need your sleep."

" I know," I said, still looking down at the closed book on the table. Then, I finally looked up at Morty. " Don't tell Ash about this. _Any _of this."

" I won't," Morty said. " I figured he didn't know. Well, I'm going to need some sleep too before morning." He put the book back on the shelf where he had found it.

After exiting the tower, before I went back to the Pokemon Center there was one more thing Morty told me. " You and Ash really will make a difference here some day. And eventually, you will meet the one who turned you into a Pokemon."

" I will?," I asked. " Does that mean you know who it is?"

" Maybe," Morty said. " At least, I have a good idea of who it is. You'll find out later though. Much later." He then walked away, and I went back to the Pokemon Center. I thought about what he had read to me. So…it really was my destiny to become a Pokemon. I never thought anything like that could really happen. I guess I thought wrong.

Morty was right. Ash and I would make a difference. We've helped so many Pokemon and trainers since I had spoken with Morty that night. I don't think I'll ever find out who changed me into a Pokemon, but I don't care to anymore. That's the past. The only thing I have to worry about now is the future, and where it will take me and my friends.

Little did Pikachu know that he was being watched for the longest time by the one responsible for his transformation. The being resided in a dimension never before seen by humans. Only certain Pokemon had ever been there.

" What are you doing?," Another Pokemon asked from behind.

" I'm monitoring the Chosen Ones," The Pokemon replied. " What is it Dialga?"

" I wanted to tell you that the Alternate World was saved. However, the Squirtle that saved it does not wish to return to the Normal World."

" I shall let him stay then," The Pokemon said. Both of them seemed to be floating in space, however it was not truly space. The white Pokemon Dialga was talking to was looking into what seemed to be a rip in the dimension, at a sleeping Pikachu. He turned to Dialga. " How much time until that Squirtle arrives in the Normal world?"

" Three minuets," Dialga replied.

" Alright then," The Pokemon said. It disappeared. A few seconds later, it reappeared in front of Dialga.

" It's done. Anything else?"

" No Arceus. Although I am curious. How are the Chosen Ones doing anyway?"

Arceus went back and looked at the Pikachu. His trainer was sleeping nearby. " They are fine. Thunder had stopped questioning his destiny long ago. Rising Phoenix is doing alright as well."

"Everything's alright for now then?"

"Yes," Arceus replied. " The Chosen One's are fine, and all is right in the world of Pokemon."

THE END.


End file.
